


Tease

by stacksonporn



Series: Stackson Week 2017 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Jackson Whittemore, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Jackson is a tease, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Stiles Stilinski, and stiles catches him, and then they fuck, jackson rides a dildo, sorta - Freeform, while moaning stiles name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 12:42:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13681914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacksonporn/pseuds/stacksonporn
Summary: The Pack goes to the beach for the day, and Jackson spends the majority of it teasing Stiles.It works out in the end for both of them, though.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-betaed, so all mistakes are mine!
> 
> This was supposed to be for day 4 of Stackson week, but I'm uh, posting it a little late.....

Stackson week day 4 ~ Kinky

  
  


The pack decided to go to the beach for a day before they all left for college. Kira was on top of Scott’s shoulders while playing chicken with Malia and Isaac. Erica and Allison were sunbathing and then started chasing Boyd and Ethan when they decided to throw a bucket of water on them. Lydia and Aiden were lying on blanket and snuggling while talking about their future together, while Derek and Braeden were talking about having kids one day. Liam and Hayden were making out while Mason and Corey were looking through each other's phones at their picture together. Stiles was reading his all time favorite book; 12 Years a Slave, and Jackson was putting on sunblock.

By then Stiles was already too distracted by Jackson, that he couldn't even keep his eyes away from the hybrid who decided to sit right next to him.

“Hey Stiles, can you put some lotion on my back?” Jackson looks at Stiles over his shoulder and raises an eyebrow. 

“U-Um yeah, yeah sure. O-of course. Why uh-why wouldn't I?” The other boy stutters and clears his throat, mentally cursing himself for being so damn awkward. Jackson smirks and hands Stiles the sunblock before turning back around. 

Stiles poured some of the lotion on his hand and started with Jackson's shoulders, moving down to his arms and then his upper back. Jackson unintentionally softly moans and the human pretends that he didn't hear it. 

Once he was done, Jackson moaned about 10 times totally and Stiles knew he was blushing. “Yeah um, I'm done.” He coughs awkwardly and quickly goes back to reading his book. 

Jackson lies on his stomach without another word and they both let's their boners go down. 

 

Once the sun starts setting, everyone decides that it's a good time to head back and starts back things up. Jackson bent down and his butt went directly in Stiles’ face as he was folding up his chair. 

Stiles quickly swallows and finishes packing up before sprinting to his Jeep. 

Jackson was the only one who had to ride with Stiles on the way back since there was enough room for everyone else in the other cars, and decides to keep his shirt off. He claims that he got a little sunburned when the other boy comments on it but they both know he's lying. 

The car ride back was silent, and Jackson quickly gets out of the car when Stiles pulls into to his driveway.

“Fucking tease.” Stiles growls and pulls out back onto the street. He was about 2 minutes away from home when he realizes Jackson forgot ALL of his stuff and groans before turning around. 

The moment Jackson was in his room, he practically tore off his swim trunks and grabs his dildo and lube from under his bed. 

He whines low in his throat when he slips the lube-covered dildo inside of him and starts riding it. He didn’t even need to finger himself open, seeing as he did it before they left for the beach. 

Jackson was too busy moaning out Stiles’ name, imagining that he was riding the human’s dick and not the dildo that he didn’t hear the Jeep pull into the driveway. He wrapped his hand around his dick, imagining that it was Stiles’ long, skinny fingers around it instead of his

* * *

 

Stiles sighed as he knocked on Jackson’s door for the 5th time. Eventually, he got too impatient and opened the door himself when he found it unlocked. “Jax?” He asks in a normal voice. 

He slowly makes his way up the stairs to Jackson’s room, freezing when he hears the hybrid moaning out his name. He groaned uncomfortably when he noticed he was half hard, and slowly opened the door as quiet as possible.

He bites his lip when he sees Jackson’s sweaty, hot, fucked out form. He closes the door again and quickly strips off all of his clothes and strokes his dick a couple times and then walks into the room. 

He goes behind Jackson and grabs his wrist right when he saw the other boy was about to cum. He moves Jackson’s hand away and replaces it with his own, squeezing it to prevent him from reaching his climax. The hybrid lets out a gasp and Stiles runs his nose along Jackson’s neck and nibbles on his ear. 

“Were you thinking about me, Jax?” The human huskily whispers into Jackson’s ear. Said boy lets out a needy moan in response and rocks down against the dildo. “Take it out.” Stiles growls and Jackson scrambles of off the dildo as fast as he can. He quickly turns around and sits on Stiles lap, looking up and the boy with wide, needy eyes. 

“Please.” He whispered in his lustful daze. 

“Please what, Jackson?” Stiles asked in the same tone.

“Please fuck me!” Jackson begged. “Please let me ride your big fat cock and fill me up with your cum!” 

Stiles groaned and smashed his lips against Jackson’s. “Please Stiles. Please.” The hybrid begged again and the human finally gave in. 

He nodded silently and Jackson quickly dropped down on Stiles’ dick, too desperate to go slow. They both moaned in ecstasy as Jackson starts rocking his hips back at forth and bouncing up and done. 

“I need-” Jackson started but was cut off as the head of Stiles’ dick rubbed against his prostate. He was so fucking close. “I’m gonna cum! Fuck-fuck please let me come!” 

“Why should I? You teased me all day today. Mhm, you tease me all the fucking time don’t you. Making sure to wear those tight little pants that stick to you like a second skin. Whenever you bend down to pick something up and strip off your shirt when you know I’m looking.” Stiles growls and harshly thrusts into Jackson’s hole. “And God, you’re so fucking tight. Why should I let you come?”

“Because I left my stuff in-fuck harder- in y-your J-eep-Ahh!- o-n purpos-s-se becasue- fuck fuck fuck! Harder!- i knew you w-would bring i-it b-back. Fuck God Stiles please!.” 

“You’re just a dirty little slut aren’t you? You wanted me to walk in on you riding that dildo, didn’t you?” Stiles growls.

“Yes! God yes I’m a slut for your cock! All I wanted was for you to see how much I wanted you!” Jackson lets out a high-pitched scream as Stiles’ cock rams against his prostate. 

Stiles kisses up Jackson’s neck from his collarbone and huskily whispers in his ear. “You cum from my dick, or you don’t cum at all.” He goes back to kisses Jackson’s neck once he gets a needy whine in response. 

Jackson was slamming down on Stiles’ dick while the human was thrusting up, and makes the  ~~ mistake ~~ decision to try and touch his dick without Stiles noticing. 

Stiles practically growls and switches there positions so Jackson is one hi9s back, and pins his hands next to his head. “What did I tell you, Jackson?” He whispers as sets an unforgiving pace. 

Jackson practically screams and wraps his legs around Stiles’ waist. “That-fuck fuck fuck!- that I couldn’t-harder!- touch myself.” He throws his head back. 

“And what did you do?”

“I-I t-touched my-myself.” 

Stiles hums in approval and fucks Jackson even harder, stuffing his face in the hybrids neck. 

“Stiles, Stiles fuck I’m gonna-” Jackson warns the second Stiles’ torso touches his dick. 

“Yeah, yeah that’s it. Cum for me baby. Scream my name.” Stiles whispers and picks up the pace. Jackson lets out a high-pitched scream of Stiles’ name once he shoots his cum over his and the humans stomachs. Stiles follows soon after, his hips stuttering while letting out loud moans as he buries himself as deep as possible in Jackson. 

Said boy was still shaking and gasp when Stiles pulled out and flopped down next to him. “How long?” Said boy asked.

“Since I came back from London.” 

Stiles hums and grins. “We’re dating now.” He looks over at Jackson and grins. 

“I’m okay with that.” He answers in a shaky and nervous voice. Stiles just grins and kisses Jackson before pulling up the covers and holds him.

They’ll clean up later. 


End file.
